Stuck Together
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Rex and Van Kleiss get stuck in Aperture labs and meet up with an old friend of us gameplayers and an old enemy. Can they escape? Read on to find out... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Rex opened his eyes and shot into a sitting position. He blinked as he looked around to find that he wasn't in Providence medical bay, or in New York. Hadn't he just been fighting a huge EVO there? Where was he anyway? He stood up and looked around. He was in a small glass box. He turned around in a small circle to find that there was nothing in there but some broken glass and himself. On one of the walls was a small piece of wall. But what was it for? There was the sound of cracking speakers and a female voice rang out:

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science enrichment center. I am GlaDOS, and testing will begin in three, two, one..." a small hole opened in the middle of the wall. Rex walked over to it and looked it over. He shrugged and walked through it. Nothing happened except the he ended up on the other side of the glass box. He blinked, puzzled, but then shrugged it off and walked around the box.

A door opened before him and he walked through. He found himself in a small tube. Rex turned around to leave but found the door had shut and he was trapped inside. At first he thought he was imagining things, but then he knew that he wasn't going crazy as he turned around and saw for himself the man who lay in a tube before him.

"Van Kleiss," he hissed through his teeth. Van Kleiss turned around and stared at Rex. At first Rex didn't know the expression he had, but then he saw that it was one of fear. Rex was going to say something but suddenly the floor below him opened up and he fell through. For once in his life, Rex thought his heart was going to explode because he was so scared. What was he facing? Where was he? Where was everyone else? And why was Van Kleiss so scared? These and many other thoughts rambled through his brain as he fell to what he guessed was his doom.

…

Rex landed on the ground and his legs tingled, but strangely they still worked. He looked them over and found some strange boots attached to them. They had metal extensions that were kind of like springs but yet not springs. He heard footsteps walk over to him. He looked over to find Van Kleiss walking over. He glared.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly. Van Kleiss stopped walking and look Rex in the eye.

"I am as puzzled about our prodicament as you are," he told him. Rex hissed.

"Right, sure you are," he hissed at him. Van Kleiss was about to bark something at him when speakers cracked, making them both pause.

"You two are so stupid, what are you, four? You, orange one, I think you're two."

"Hey!" Rex yelled. Van Kleiss stepped forward.

"What are we doing here? Who are you?" A camera moved and looked at him.

"You are my testing subjects, you will be testing for me. And I am GlaDOS, an AI."

"It had to be an AI," Rex growled. Van Kleiss looked back at him for a split second.

"I heard you, no matter how quiet you are, I see and hear everything!"

"Peachy," Rex muttered.

"Anyway, time for testing!" A small platform rose between them with two guns on it. They each took one and the platform went back down.

"What is this?" Van Kleiss asked looking his over.

"That, is a portal gun."

"A what?" He gave the camera a confused look.

"A portal gun, it makes portals." Van Kleiss was realyl confused. Rex thought a moment and looked at the camera.

"You mean like this?" He shot a portal onto the ground and one above it. He jumped into one and kept going, and going, and going. Van Kleiss was still confused.

"Yes, now, if you dont mind listening." Rex didn't stop.

"HEY!" Van Kleiss grabbed Rex. Rex growled at him as he set him on the ground.

"Thank you. Now, you will be working together for these tests. Here is the first set"-a door opened a few paces away from them-"please proceed." Rex growled and they walked over to it.

"This should be fun," Rex muttered. Van Kleiss looked at him.

"I sense that a truce is not enough for this prodicament we are in."-Rex gave him a curious look-"So, I suggest a temparary friendship." They shared a glance before they stepped into yet another tube. REx nodded.

"Fine," he said sourly. As the floor opened up before them, Rex wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep that agreement. He was already ticked that he was in the same building as Van Kleiss, then he had to listen to an AI, and now he was friends with Van Kleiss! Rex could not see how this could get worse!

…

Rex thought that he'd just fall straight down, but he couldn't have been farther from the truth. The tube twisted and turned. It went up and down, right and left, and many other directions. The tube was clear and he could see the whole facility flying passed him. Boxes went through different tubes along with other debris he couldn't identify. Suddenly it all disappeared behind a wall and he was dropped into a room. He looked around. He heard a noise to his right, he looked over to find Van Kleiss looking around. He looked over at Rex and nodded. The speakers cracked.

"This is the set for momentum. In layman's terms, speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out. Good luck." They shut off. Rex stepped out and looked out. Two buttons were before him. But they were lifted above the ground much to high to jump. He blinked.

_Momentum _the word rang out in his ears. He blinked and looked around, not seeing anything that could help. All the serves', besides the ones under the buttons, were not portable. He walked around not noticing Van Kleiss going the other way.

"Rex!" he called. Rex jogged over. He saw Van Kleiss pointing to two portable serves', one right under the other. There was some kind of beam between them. Van Kleiss touched the beam, nothing happened. He shrugged and stood on one. He put a portal under him, and then over him. He went through once but then his portals disappeared. Rex thought if over quickly.

"That thing must make your portals disappear," he said. He put a portal over Van Kleiss's head and then under him. Van Kliess went through smoothly. Rex walked over to the buttons and put a portal on one of the serves'. Van Kleiss went through the portal and hit the button. A ticker started. Rex ran over to the other one and put a portal there too. Van Kleiss went through and hit the other button. The door opened. Van Kleiss landed on the ground.

"That was awesome!" Rex shouted putting his arms in the air. Van Kleiss smiled but then hid it as he walk over to the door. Rex followed him.

"Very good," GlaDOS said. Rex saw a camera. Rex waved. "Yes, I see you, and no, I dont care." Rex snickered and walked over to the tubes. They were sucked up into them. As everything flew passed Rex thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this would even be fun!

...

Rex leaned up against the wall and groaned. Van Kleiss set the box on the button and turned around. In a few tests before this one a spikey face-plate had torn his cloak off and he hated it. Rex had lost his jacket because it had caught on fire in the test before that. Rex's right leg was burned a little, but not too badly. And Van Kleiss knew the scar on his back wasn't going to go away anytime soon. They had been testing for who knows how long and Rex couldn't feel his arms or legs. And also wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Are we dont yet?" he asked.

"For the millionth time no!" GlaDOS shouted at him. Rex groaned and followed Van Kleiss to their tubes. Rex and his old enemy shared a glance before they shot down their tubes. Rex was beginning to hate the tubes. He had once loved how he moved through them and how he got to see everything. But now it was starting to give him a headache.

They dropped down. Rex was prepared for a test, but that wasn't what he found before him. He nearly dropped his portal gun as he saw it, he coughed at the lack of air, and his eyes watered because of the smoke. Van Kleiss grabbed him as a piece of debris nearly landed on him.

"Where are we?" Van Kleiss asked looking the flames over. One speaker cracked.

"This is where I put the unneeded trash, like you two, it's the easiest way to depose of such things," GlaDOS answered.

"After all we've done for you"-he coughed-"you're just going to kill us?"

"Yes," was her reply.

"I hate AIs!" Rex yelled. Van Kleiss agreed with him. They looked around, not way out. No portable serves' but one and it wasn't going to help them at all. Van Kleiss and Rex shared a look, they wanted to live, and they knew there was nothing they could do. Rex hissed. Great, just great. Rex looked at the portable serves and blinked. Was that, a navy-blue portal? He thought a moment. His portals were Red and Teal, and Van Kleiss's were Purple and Black. So, who's was this?

Something was thrown down at him. Rex jumped out of the way. He picked it up and gaped a little. _Jump in! _was scratched onto the piece of metal.

"Come on!" Rex yelled running over to it. A very confused Van Kleiss followed his comrade into the hole as a piece of debris covered it. They fell out of the ceiling onto the floor. Van Kleiss on top of Rex. Van Kleiss stood up and held out a hand to Rex. Rex didn't take it and helped himself up on his own. There was a banging noise and they looked of the shadows stepped an Asian woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and a very serious epxression. Van Kleiss nearly dropped his gun. She put her portal gun on her shoulder and smirked. Her voice was scaringly rough:

"Welcome, to Apeture Science." They shared unsure looks. "I am Chell." They looked back at her as she dropped the portal gun into her left hand. "And I mean business." They grinned and put their portal guns in the same way.

"So do we," they said together.

…

Rex and Van Kleiss's lungs were burning and they weren't sure how this lady was running so well without fail! She wasn't hardly even tired at all! Rex looked around and his eyes grew wide. He was the only one that saw it as he walked over. A small turret laying on the ground. He online, pointing at him, and he wasn't shooting. Rex kneeled in front of him. The turret made a noise and his comrades looked over at him.

"Hello," said the turret scanning over Rex's face. "I'm Different." Rex chuckled.

"Well hello Different, I'm Rex," he said. Van Kleiss shook his head. Chell smiled and kneeled next to the teenager. "And this is Chell." Chell nodded. The Turret made a noise and pointed to Van Kleiss, "That's Van Kleiss." Van Kleiss walked over, but he didn't kneel. The Turret beeped.

"Friend," he said. Rex smiled. He looked at Van Kleiss.

"Can I keep him?" he joked. Van Kleiss glared at him. Chell nodded with a smile. She looked at Van Kleiss.

"Why not," she muttered through her hurt throat. Van Kleiss blew out in anger. Rex chuckled and picked up the turret. Chell walked around, looking for a way out and so did the others.

"I'm gonna call you Different," Rex said. Different beeped.

"Space, look to space." Rex looked at Van Kleiss, confused. Chell looked up and pointed with a smile. They all looked up to find a hole, and a portable serves on the other side. Rex grinned and put a portal that serves and on the ground. He hopped through. Van Kleiss and Chell followed.

"DUCK!" Rex yelled. They hit the deck as a spike-plate went over their heads. Rex looked up as it pulled back. "Whoa."

"Let's not do that again," Van Kleiss remarked. Chell and Rex nodded.

"Near-death experience," Different stated. The three humans looked at their new friend and then at each other. This turret was living up to his name. Chell stood up and the others followed suit. Rex looked over and his eyes grew wide. For some reason Chell had been avoiding all cameras. Without question, seeing as she knew what she was doing, they had obeyed her command. Rex tapped her and pointed. She took a deep camera was online and at that moment looked right at them. Chell took a step back. She nearly fell back into the hole but Van Kleiss grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing so. Chell swallowed.

"Why were we avoiding them anyway?" Rex asked picking up Different. Chell looked him in the eye. Rex was beyond sure that her feelings were transfered from her to him in that look. And her words sent shivers up their spines.

"She knows me" Rex swallowed. Oh great...


	2. Chapter 2

Walls surrounded them and the hole was covered from under them with a non-spikey face-plate. There was a loud growling noise. GlaDOS was not happy. But as Rex listened closer, he heard that it wasn't GlaDOS. The voice was male, and had an English accent. Chell made some kind of noise and backed up against the wall, scared as hell from whoever, or whatever, it was.

"You! It had to be you! Of all the humans on this earth it had to be you that came here! Right now! Your timing is annoying!" shouted the male AI. Van Kleiss looked around.

"Who are you?"

"My name, is Wheatley. And that little creep is my mortal enemy!" Chell growled.

"I was your friend," he said through her hurt throat. She put her hand over it as she finished: "And you turned on me."

"Lies! All lies! You only thought about yourself! And sense when do you talk?"

"Sense my throat got fixed," she coughed.

"Oh, great. Like you weren't bad enough when you didn't talk!" Chell opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was a week noise. She had told them that if she talked to much she may not ever talk again. She continued to try and talk until Van Kleiss put a hand over her mouth.

"That's enough," he said. "Leave her alone freak!"

"Yeah!" Rex yelled.

"Agreement," Different said softly. For once Rex and Van Kleiss had something they both cared about. Their friend Chell was someone they loved and respected. She was a genious, fast, strong, hardheaded, and above all a great friend. She strongly believed in 'No Man Left Behind' and was slowly getting them to believe it too.

"Ah, so you're the three muskateers and their little pet? One for all and all for one, eh?"

"YES!" Van Kleiss and Rex yelled at him.

"Well then, have fun with this!" The floor opened up below them and they were swallowed by tubes. Rex gritted his teeth. Like GlaDOS wasn't bad enough! Then a thought flash though his mind: Where was GlaDOS?

…

ex landed on his legs and stopped breathing at the sight before him. Crushers, fire, some kinds of goop, turrets, lasers, some kind of catapults, and above all many, many portable serves'

."Good luck solving the impossible test! Test subjects have died because they couldn't solve it!" he said.

"Jerk," Rex muttered.

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Oh, i could've sworn you said something. Anyway, have fun! Ahahaha!" the speakers shut off.

"Moron," Chell growled stepping forward and looking the test over. Rex walked forward.

"Hold it!" Van Kleiss yelled grabbing the back of his collar, forcing him ten steps backward as a crusher went down. Rex's eyes went wide. Did Van Kleiss just save his life? He looked back at him as his collar was released. Yes, yes he did just save his life. Van Kleiss looked at Chell. She was looking at the puzzle with intrest. She motioned for them to come over, they did so without hesitation.

She pointed to a portable serves and then another. Rex put his portals there. She pointed to two more, Van Kleiss did as he was told. She put a portal up above her and under her, she walked through and ended up on a glass platform. They smiled.

"Whoa!" they yelled as she jumped into her other portal, came out the other, went through Van Kleiss's portals and then Rex's and ended up on a platform high above the face-plates. They smiled. She nodded to them. They nodded and did the same she had.

"Now what commander?" Rex joked as he held Different. Chell looked around, not really sure. She opened her mouth to say something as the platform opened up from below them. They were falling right for to smashers. Rex let out a sharp breath. NOW WHAT?

…

Rex and Van Kleiss fell to the floor panting as Chell set the box on the button. Chell shook her head and chuckled. The speakers cracked. Wheatley was not going to be happy. Rex and Van Kleiss looked at each other.

"You passed? What? No! How did you do that?"

"Rex finally learned how to follow orders," Van Kleiss insulted.

"Hey!" Rex yelled. Van Kleiss chuckled. Chell hit him over the head slightly. Van Kleiss muttered a curse. Chell chuckled.

"Whatever, fine, you have your chance to escape, have fun!" The door opened and they ran through it. The fell straight down into a hole. Rex stopped and gulped.

"Weeeee..." Different said. Rex chuckled and jumped in after them. It wasn't like the tubes he rode to go to the test chambers before, but it was still fun. Different slipped out of his hands and went down before him. Rex laughed as he went down, and down, and down. Then he started to get worried. Lights disappeared, it got really dark, and Rex smelled smoke. Rex landed on the ground. He had been falling so long that the boots didn't help him much as he fell to the ground. He moaned and rubbed his head. He looked around. He couldn't see Chell or Van Kleiss. Different landed on him. Rex pushed him off and sat up.

"Van Kleiss? Chell?" he shouted standing up. He looked around. "Guys...?" he murmured. Around him it was very dark, the only thing that helped him see was the little fires here and there, and the smell that surrounded him made him very scared. He picked up Different and took a right and walked. He could hear his footfalls, water dropped into little pools, he thought he heard a growl, and was that a bird overhead?

Rex found himself walking slower and slower, and the noises were getting louder and louder with every second. He stopped. He wasn't imagining that growl, that was real, wasn't it? No, it wasn't. There was a bark and he turned around. Red eyes peered at him through the darkness. Real! Very much real!

"Running may be a bad idea," Different said. Rex swallowed and took one step back as the creature walked towards him. Rex didn't move as the red eyes go closer and closer. Rex had only blinked when they suddenly started running. "Run." Rex turned around and ran with Different under his arm. He heard the creatures footsteps over his own. Suddenly a pain entered his back as the creature jumped him. Different fell to the ground. "Uh-oh."

The creature flipped him over on his back and roared in his face. Rex really wished the GlaDOS hadn't put that bracelet on his arm to take away his powers! He tried to push the creature off but the creature was much stronger then he was. Over the time they had been here Van Kleiss turned out not to be such a bad guy, a bit of a sycopath maybe but not such a bad guy. But Rex still hated him. And so the words out of his mouth surprised him:

"Van Kleiss!" he screamed. The Creature's teeth tore at the skin on his neck. Rex pushed the creature back but he knew he couldn't hold it off for too much longer. Rex strained. "Van Kleiss!" His voice rang out throughout the place. "Help!" Rex just then realized how much of a loner he was, he never asked for help before, this was a new consept. Rex's arms were giving way. There was no way he could keep this up. He let his arms go limp, the Creature knew he was giving up and charged for his neck. Its teeth enclosed around his neck. Rex closed his eyes and tensed. After all he'd been through, he was being taking down by some random Creature that he could barely even see. But Rex had given up, no turning back no.

"Get off!" screamed Van Kleiss's voice. He knocked the creature in the head with a huge piece of metal. The Creature whined and ran away. Rex's eyes shot open and his breathing sped up. He shot into a sitting position. Rex felt his arms shaking and he had to work very hard no to colaps. Van Kleiss threw the metal down. He walked over to Rex and kneeled next to him. He took a look at his neck. "Hold still." Rex nodded.

"No hurp-n-durp," he said. Van Kleiss rolled his eyes. Van Kleiss glanced to his left as Chell walked over. She kneeled next to Van Kleiss. She ripped off a piece of the orange sweatshirt she kept tied around her waist and handed it to Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss nodded and rapped it around Rex's throat five times. He didn't make it too tight though. Rex coughed.

"Dont speak, you'll make it worse," Van Keliss said helping him up. "Come on, let's go." When they finally escaped Rex was going to own Van Kleiss a lot, that's for sure. Rex picked up Different.

"Yay," Different said. Rex smiled and he thought he heard Van Kleiss chuckle.

…

Rex looked at the huge gap that was in their way. He blinked and looked to his left at Chell and Van Kleiss. His heart did a blackflip when he saw Chell was confused. If she was confused, they were so dead. Rex looked around, really worried. He blinked many times. What was a potato doing all the way down here? He walked over and picked it up. It had a ton of stuff crammed into it. He pressed a button and an orange light came on. Rex dropped it as a shock went through his hand.

"What?" Van Kleiss said as he and Chell walked over.

"...MORON!" shouted a tiny version of GlaDOS's voice. Chell shook her head and picked up the potato. "Oh, hello there." Chell raised her eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, I'm a potato again," GlaDOS said. Chell shook her head.

"Again?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Yes, again." Van Kleiss and Rex shared confused glances. Chell sighed silently and stabbed the potato with her portal gun. "OW! That hurt! Hmm, I have another half volt like last time. Nice move." Chell rolled her eyes and she and Van Kleiss shared a glance. Rex tapped Van Kleiss. He looked over at Rex to see him pointed at a rope. Van Kleiss nodded. Rex stood up on the rail to try and grab it. Chell opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't talk and nothing came out. But Van Kleiss pretty much read her mind. He ran over and held Rex up, making sure he didn't fall. Rex nodded back at him and picked up the rope and hopped down. Van Kleiss watched him as he stepped up onto a ladder and climbed up it to a higher point. Chell looked worried as she watched jumped and swung over to the over side. He let go and fell onto the rail on the other side. He looked around him and ran up some stairs. A bridge went out came out towards Van Kleiss and Chell.

"Way to go Rex!" Van Kleiss shouted grabbing Different and running across. Rex smiled and ran back down the stairs. They ran through the door and continued on their way. "Watch out!" Van Kleiss grabbed Rex as a smasher nearly hit him. He pushed him forward and they ran passed the smasher.

"Nice thinking," GlaDOS said. Van Kleiss nodded. At least he wasn't the only talking one in the group anymore. Well, besides Different of course.

…

Rex's eyes shot open as he awoke in a split second. It was the first time in weeks he had slept and now he couldn't fall asleep. He turned over and saw Van Kleiss leaning up against the wall, looking around with a keen eye. Rex just watched him as his head went back and forth, scanning everything. Rex looked away from him and looked at the ground, thinking. First he hated this, then he started having fun, then it wasn't as much fun because the tests were hard, then the AI tried to kill them, then they met Chell, then a new AI tries to kill them, then they meet up with GlaDOS again, and now his head hurt! Rex winced a little. He hated this! Why was he here anyway? Rex growled lightly and sat up. Van Kleiss's head shot over to look at him.

"How long have you been up?" Van Kleiss asked. Rex moved his right hand back and forth a little, indicating not very long. Van Kleiss nodded and kept his watch again. Rex leaned his head up against the wall and thought about Providence. How long had be been gone? Did they have a search party? Was Six, the Doc, and Bobo ok? He found himself shrinking at every thought popping into his head. He didn't like the idea of not having any idea if everyone was ok and if anyone cared he was missing.

Well, he knew White Knight didn't care. Bobo might, but who knows. The Doc would worry, true, but she had duties and might forget. Six, Rex was never sure if he cared or not, he could never tell. Would the EVOs stay under control? Would that pack attack hem thinking they had Van Kleiss? Or maybe the other way around? Would there be a bloody after-math? Would he and Van Kleiss be left alone together forever?

Someone shook his shoulder.

"Rex, what's the matter with you?" Van Kleiss said. Rex suddenly became aware he was crying into his legs. Great! Like his life wasn't horrible already! Let's throw embarresment into the mix! "Rex?" Rex didn't move. He heared Van Kleiss sigh and sit next to Rex. He wasn't very close to him, but he wasn't far away either.

"I want to go home," Rex mumbled through his legs. Van Kleiss looked at his comrade. Rex wasn't joking. He just wanted to go home! He didn't like it here! Not at all! Van Kleiss sighed.

"We'll get out of here, ok?"

"How do you know that?"

"I dont," he told him truthfully. "But you can't just give up." Rex nodded but still didn't show his face. Van Kleiss really did feel sorry for him, he truly did. The poor boy just wanted to go home! And when he really thought about it...

So did he...


	3. Chapter 3

Rex ran down the hallway holding his portal gun evenly over his arms. He skidded as a smasher went over his head. Over the time they had been here he became much better. He didn't use his powers and he was still alive. He and Van Kleiss got along much better now, it was mostly because Chell had had enough of their fighting that she didn't allow it. The worst part of all this was now Rex couldn't talk much. He mostly just didn't talk unless he had too.

He jumped through the two smashers and stood up in front of Van Kleiss and Chell. Different scanned what was next. Rex and Van Kleiss shared a look and nodded. Van Kleiss took off running, ran up the wall, grabbed the ledge and nodded. Chell nodded back, ran over, ran up the wall, and grabbed his hand. She nodded to Rex.

Rex grabbed Different, ran over and grabbed Chell's hand. Rex looked up at Van Kleiss. He nodded. He pulled himself up, then Chell, and then Chell pulled Rex and Different up.

Rex stood up and looked around him. His eyes grew wide. He walked forward and entered the room. Wheatley turned around to face him and the AI glared. Chell turned around and opened her mouth to say his name, but as always nothing came out.

Rex fell through the ground.

"REX!" Van Kleiss yelled running over and grabbed his wrist. Rex latched around his and looked down. Van Kleiss pulled him up. The door between them and Wheatley shut. "You ok?" Rex nodded and stood. Van Kleiss stood up as well.

"That was interesting," GlaDOS said optimisticly.

"Rex's near death experience? You're insane!" Van Kleiss said harshly.

"I think I'm the soundest mind here," she snapped back.

"Yeah right," Van Kleiss snapped back.

"When I get back in my body you are going to die!"

"Whatever," Van Kleiss muttered walking away. Rex and Chell shared a look. Rex shrugged and followed Van Kleiss, Chell followed suit. As they continued to wall Rex stopped and looked to his left. He thought he heard something, or someone. He walked over, not bothering to tell the others about it. He pushed as hard as he could on the door in his way to let himself through. He squeezed though and gasped. The Creature! Be back up but then cocked his head, puzzled. It was trapped.

It looked up at Rex and whined. Rex sighed and walked over. He lifted up the piece of metal over the Creature. The Creature barked and wagged its tail. Rex now saw that it was a white dog-like creature with huge teeth and long claws. Rex stood up and walked away. The thing followed him.

"There you are!" Van Kleiss said. "Dont do that!" Rex shrugged. He felt something rub up against his legs. He looked down to see the Creature. Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow. Rex shook his head irritatedly and followed Chell. The Creature barked and follwed Rex. Van Kleiss chuckled lightly

…

Rex stood a few feet behind the others and blocked Van Kleiss and Glados's argument as much as he could but he could still hear their harsh voices and every time Van Kleiss said something against AIs Glados would scream something about AIs vs. a freak of nature like him. Rex yawned and sat down. The creature walked over and tilted its head.

"Hello," different said. The creature barked. Rex groaned and walked off. The creature watched him for a long time before getting up and following him. Rex stopped and tilted his head. Was that someone walking over there? They stopped and looked over at Rex. Rex didn't move. The Creature tilted its head.

The person slowly walked over but Rex still didn't move. He blinked once slightly as they continued. They stopped a few feet away from them. They looked at Rex's portal gun. The creature whined and ran away but Rex held his ground. The person started walking again and Rex still held still. They were only about two feet away and Rex could tell it was a girl about his age or so. She tilted her head.

"Who are you?" she asked. Rex pointed to his throat and shrugged. She nodded. "Got it." Rex turned around and walked away. The girl followed right behind him. "My name's Nafalis by the way." Rex nodded and walked over to the others.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Van Kleiss shouted.

"How is that dumb?" Van Kleiss smacked himself."Dont even get me started!" Glados growled. Rex snapped his fingers and they looked over at him. He pointed to Nafalis.

"Hi," she said. Chell blinked.

"Oh great, you. Like Chell wasn't bad enough." Chell glared. "What? I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sheesh." There was a loud noise and everything shook. Rex looked around in confusion.

"Uh-oh," Nafalis muttered. Rex looked around franticly as things fell down, walls cracked, railings broke in half, screens shattered, and there was a loud noise. Van Kleiss looked up.A peice of the ceiling cracked.

"Move!" he yelled as they all moved out of the way. Van Kleiss looked over his shoulder as Rex fell to the ground. He stopped and turned around. He reached out his hand. This time Rex took it and they ran after the others. Chell turned around as the ceiling fell, but she could not find Rex and Van Kleiss...

…

Chell froze in place as the dust cloud that surrounded them slowly disappeared into the air. But even when it was almost fully gone she could see nothing. She ran out and looked all around. But much to her dismay, she could not find them. She sat down and set her portal gun on the ground with a sigh. The creature sat next to her and whine. She patted his head.

"I say good riddance!" Glados shouted. Chell glared and hit her potato. "Ow," she muttered. Chell sighed and sat there, She didn't know what to do. She was only trying to get out for them, now what? She didn't know how to find them and she wasn't even sure they were alive! She sighed and stood up. She picked up her portal gun and walked over the fallen ceiling. The only thing she could do was try to get out and hope. That was all.

…

Rex groaned a little. He lay on his stomach. He moaned. His legs stung, his back hurt, he could barely breath with all the dust, and he swore he fell on something. He shifted a little, trying to move. He slowly opened his eyes and they widened. Flames lay right before him, so close he swore they were burning his noise. He tried to get away but found that he was being crushed by something. He tried to push himself up but was unsuccessful. He continued to push but it didn't help as the flames came closer to him with every passing second.

Van Kleiss ran over and quickly helped Rex lift the thing off of him. Rex quickly slid himself out from under it and moved away from the flame.

"Thanks," Rex said. Van Kleiss nodded. Van Kleiss ran off and Rex followed quickly at his heels. "What happened back there?"

"First off, glad to see your throats feeling better," Van Kleiss joked. "Second, I'm not sure." Rex sighed. That figured. Things just kept getting worse, and worse, and worse! And there was nothing he could do! He groaned. There was a creaking noise and both stopped. There was dead silence.

Something detached from the wall and fell off heading right for Van Kleiss. Rex grabbed him and pulled him out of he way. They fell to the ground and looked at the huge piece of metal that almost crushed Van Kleiss. They stood up and continued on their way, careful not to get themselves killed.

"Do you think we're ever gonna get out of here?" Rex asked. Van Kleiss shrugged. Rex sighed again. Van Kleiss stopped and turned to him. Van Kleiss wanted to get out of there as well, but he knew they weren't going anywhere unless they went together.

"We're going to find Chell," he said. Rex raised an eyebrow. Van Kleiss sounded determined.

"Is that so?" Rex said. Van Kleiss nodded with a grin.

"All for one and one for all," he said. Rex's expression fell. Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's only for the three muskateers."

"so?"

"The three muskateers were friends," he said with a sigh. Van Kleiss found it in him to smile at the boy. He clasped his hand on Rex's shoulder.

"We're enemies up there," he said nodding upward. "Not here, not now. Here and now we're friends. Got it?" Rex looked at him. Did Van Kleiss just call him his friend? Rex smiled back."So we are, now, let's go get our friend," Rex said. Van Kleiss nodded.

"Now that's the spirit," he said and they jogged off to go found Chell.

…

Chell ran down the hall with Nafalis right at her heels. At first Chell wasn't to sure about letting her tag along because she didn't seem like she'd be very helpful. But he had allowed it and the girl proved to be most useful. The thing that got on Chell's nerves the most was her British accent, everytime she opened her mouth Chell wanted to slap her across the face, but she resisted the urge because slapping her wouldn't help her cause. But of course Glados had no problem in telling her that it annoyed her greatly. But Nafalis would just chuckle kindly and continue with what she was saying.

Nafalis put a hand on Chell's shoulder. Chell looked back at her. Nafalis made her way silently in front of Chell and looked around the corner. She quickly pulled it back and looked over at her teammate.

"There's a camera," she told her. Chell nodded. Nafalis took something out of her pocket. It was long with a green thing at the top, the handle was gold and silver, and she twirled it in her hand. Nafalis put it around the corner and pressed a button. The thing made an odd noise and then there was a small explosion. Nafalis looked around the corner with a grin as she saw the camera in pieces. "And that's how we get it done where I come from." She laughed a little and around the corner. Chell followed her and tapped her shoulder. Nafalis turned around.

"How did you do that?" Glados shouted. Nafalis laughed and twirled the thing in her hand.

"It's called a sonic screwdriver," she said. She glared at Glados a little. "And no I will not tell you how it works." Glados grumbled as Nafalis continued on her way. Chell smiled a little and followed her. Nafalis put the screwdriver in her pocket and jogged towards another hallway, Chell quickly matched her pace.

"Tell me again why we're following the crazy one?" Glados asked.

"We're both crazy," Nafalis said with a grin. "The only difference is I can talk so you can tell better." Glados growled and Nafalis laughed as she went just a little bit faster


End file.
